New Year's Lust
by PipBernadotte13
Summary: When Sir Integra decides to host a New Year's Eve party Seras is drawn to the crowd. Caught in way over her head and nearly succumbing to blood-lust, Alucard must keep watch over his blood child. But will a kiss shared between the two when the clock marks the new year bring about a different lust in the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

The oversized clock Integra had purchased showed that the time was 23:00, but the courtyard teeming with over-excited humans made it seem like the New Year had already begun.

Not feeling quite in the mood for such festivities, especially when his master had forbade him from "tasting" the guests, Alucard was pacing leisurely about the halls. Not completely in search of anything but feeling a whim to track down the police girl and pass the New Year with someone that didn't have a beating heart.

The skies were crowded with a blanket of clouds that were sure to expel their waters on the mansion the next day, but the moon shown through the denseness, illuminating the otherwise pitch-black darkness of the corridors. The lunar paleness was simply intoxicating, almost like the aromatic bouquet of A- blood. The shadows, that were plentiful, further allowed Alucard a rather comfortable multitude of places to pass the time.

Gliding through the halls the ancient vampire looked like a ghost draped in a thick cloak and scarlet hat. The sight was normal to anyone that worked or lived in the Hellsing manor but to the large population of guests currently roaming the grounds that had rarely spent an extended amount of time in the mansion depths, the sight was rather terrifying and sent any poor wandering soul into a frantic flight mode upon seeing the large vampire.

Watching the tiny humans flee at the mere sight of him sent a surge of excitement and pride through the night walker. It was right of them to run, however if he had wanted to have them, there would be nothing they could do to stop him. Well, if the foolish humans thought that running would increase their chances of survival against him, then who was he to crush their beliefs.

Alucard was nearly to the younger vampire's door when he ran into a rather agitated looking butler.

"Well, good evening Walter," Alucard grinned at the former vampire hunter.

"Alucard, good, I was just coming to find you. It appears that Seras has left her chambers. I fear she has gone to attend the party." Walter said with a nervous and slightly amused look in his eyes. "You wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with this?"

The Nosferatu let out a large and chilling laugh which relaxed the butler slightly. "Walter, believe me, if I had wanted to reek hell on Integra's party I would have done it myself. However, if the police girl did run off to mingle with humans it would be best to sway her from her path."

Walter gave a nod of agreement and the two quickly headed in the direction of the party, which had moved from the main ballroom to the courtyard.

...

Seras had never seen so many humans in such close proximity since her transformation into a draculina. The smell of blood was almost too much, and she could feel her inner blood-lust swallowing her sense of humanity. She may have ripped out the throat of the man who had been standing next to her if it weren't for the sudden appearance of Sir Integra.

"Seras, what are you doing here?"Integra said with anger and agitation clearly outlined in her voice.

"I-I thought that I could just stop by for a little while and watch the New Year start with everyone." Seras murmured, ashamed by her ignorance on the realities of her vampiric condition.

Integra sighed, becoming only mildly agitated with the young vampire. "Surely Alucard warned you about being surrounded by large numbers of humans?"

Seras looked down at her Hellsing uniform in embarrassment. The vampire now remembered her master's words of warning that he had told her only a week before. "Yes Sir, he did, I thought I could handle it though. I mean, I do just fine when I'm with the Wild Geese and Captain Bernadotte." Seras said weakly, now completely aware of what a stupid decision coming had been.

"Seras, that group of men is only a quarter of the size of this crowd. I didn't take you for a child that needed to be sent to her room when the adults are having a get together, but if you wander into a group of living people I will have no choice but to treat you as a kid." Just then Captain Bernadotte appeared and motioned for Sir Integra to join him. He looked completely drunk and a circle of other gentlemen were crowding around him. That's when Integra saw the keg sitting in the grass just behind the captain. The leader of the Hellsing Organization knew she needed to move quickly in order to ensure that the mercenaries didn't turn her mansion into a frat house. Integra turned towards Seras briefly and with a stern voice said, "Now, return to your chambers at once before someone gets hurt." With that the blonde haired woman stormed over to the drunken gentlemen to stop their stupidity before it could get too out of hand.

Seras groaned, all she wanted was to have some fun maybe even kiss a boy when the New Year began, but all she had gotten was a lecture from Sir Integra and an insatiable lust coursing through her blood.

She began to move through the crowd, no small feat considering the courtyard was filled with over 1,000 human bodies. Seras wished she could simply transform into a bat like vampires had done in so many of the horror films she had watched as a human. She looked up at the clock, it read "23:45," the blonde vampire cheered up just the slightest bit.

_Well, there are only 15 minutes left to go. I might as well hang around a little longer. The party will start to clear out once the New Year begins after all, _Seras thought to herself_._

The blonde vampire moved so that she was on the very edge of the crowd, engulfed in the shadows cast by the towering rose bushes. Seras picked a flower and stroked its ruby colored petals, it felt like velvet under her fingertips. That was how Alucard found his little vampire, standing away from everyone with a melancholy expression on her face as she stroked a rose.

"Police Girl!" Alucard boomed in his deep baritone voice only a few yards from where she stood.

"Master!...What are you doing here?" Seras asked surprised. She knew that even though her master had an easier time controlling his blood lust he didn't like to exercise it, so his being there was just as bad as her being there.

"I should be asking you that question Draculina. Why did you come here?"

"I-I well, I wanted to spend some time with the men from the Wild Geese and maybe get a New Years kiss from Captain Bernadotte." She said modestly, letting her eyes wander over to where the Captain was tripping over his own feet as he walked back to the mansion, she certainly wouldn't be asking for that kiss now.

"Oh, and did you actually get to do that?" Alucard asked with a mocking grin playing on his features.

Seras looked back at her master, she could feel the overwhelming loss of humanity sinking in. She had been suppressing her need to feed in order to keep her feeling of being human, but it all just seemed like it was for nothing, she was losing it regardless.

"No, master."

"Well, there is no point in dragging you out of here with only a few minutes left till people leave." Alucard resigned, coming to stand next to the police girl in the shadows.

Seras' eyes brightened and she looked up at her master. "Really, master? You don't mind letting me stay here?"

"As long as I'm near, I won't let you attack any humans, even though I wouldn't mind having a snack myself." Alucard purred at Seras and looked at the moon from under the brim of his hat. "Besides, I didn't feel like passing another year alone in my coffin."He smiled down at the younger vampire. She certainly did look rather pretty in the moonlight.

Seras felt a blush spread across her cheeks and looked down at the ground self consciously. She had been wanting to ask Alucard something for some time now but hadn't known how to pose the question without giving him the wrong idea.

"Uh, master, can I ask you something?"Seras said nervously.

"Yes," Alucard answered, looking up at the clock and watching as the second hand counted down the last 15 seconds. 15-14-13-12…

"I, well, I wanted to know if you…" Seras was interrupted by Alucard's sudden movement towards her.

In one deathly quick motion he gripped Seras' waist with his hands and pressed his lips to hers with a gentle, yet hungry passion. It took Seras a moment to realize what her master was doing but then she heard the throng of people surrounding her scream "Happy New Year" and watched them lock lips with their partners.

When their lips locked the cheering that had exploded around them seemed to go silent. The lust Seras had been keeping contained since she arrived at the party poured out through her lips as she opened her mouth and massaged his tongue with her own. There was an instant rush of heat down her body setting her intimate regions ablaze with the need for her master's touch.

After what seemed like hours since the kiss began, even though it had only been a few seconds, they parted from each other.

Alucard looked down at his blood child and felt a chill as his newly hardened member rubbed against his pants. How could such a young and inexperienced vampire arouse such a lust inside an ancient like himself?


	2. Chapter 2

Seras looked up at her sire with eyes as large as the moon, "…..Master?"

Alucard turned away from his child and disappeared into the shadows, he wasn't sure how to handle what had just happened. So, he left his little Draculina to stand alone and confused amid the throng of drunk and excited humans.

. . .

Seras stood dazed and mouth agape as the cheers for the New Year continued to echo around the courtyard and scarcely noticed as the Angel of Death approached behind her.

"Seras, there you are, I trust that Alucard was able to stop you from partaking in some kind of regrettable action. I'd rather not file an incident report tonight," Walter spoke casually to the young vampire who still hadn't turned to greet him, with a gentle and patient smile playing across his lips.

Seras barely heard the older butler as the roar of the party and the music intertwined and faded into white noise leaving nothing but her thoughts to be heard. What could her master have been thinking? Did she have the answer to the question she hadn't gotten to ask or was he just humoring her because she confessed her want to kiss the captain and he truly felt nothing for her?

Walter circled to stand in front of Seras noticing her face covered completely by the shadows of the night, an almost death like silence had settled and her hands and shoulders were faintly shaking. It nearly looked as if she was crying, but what could have caused this sudden onslaught of emotions from such a reserved young lady. The butler reached out his hands to grip the vampire's shoulders, he knew he was taking a risk but needed to compose the girl's demeanor before her sadness turned to anger and she lashed out in a blood rage.

"Seras, what has happened? What's going on?" Walter thought for a moment before posing his next question, nearly resigning not to ask it, knowing it was most likely the source of the Draculina's emotions. "Did something happen with Alucard?"

Seras jerked out of the dark butler's grip and disappeared in a way similar to that of Alucard's exit. The blood child, leaving only a cold shadow and a slight breeze to show any indication that she had ever been there in her wake.

Walter, ever the knowledgeable gentleman, had his answer, now he only needed to figure out a way to fix such a problem. In the 50 odd years Walter had fought alongside Alucard never had he known the ancient to have any trouble with women, of course his seduction and allure only usually worked until he was hungry. However, this was different, Seras was not human and moreover she was Alucard's blood child, making any confrontation they had that much more elongated and impassioned. One thing was for sure though, this was sure to be an interesting night and Walter knew it was best to merely be a spectator rather than a player in the match that was about to be initiated.

With that the elderly butler turned on his heels and began the walk back through the crowd to where the balcony beckoned him to stand at its railing and watch the events of the evening unfold. The party may be ending, but the true entertainment was just beginning.

. . .

Alucard slunk back into the shadows of the West Wing's corridors, using his abilities of stealth to transform his footfalls into the faintest whispers of sound. He became the ghost of the Hellsing mansion, a position he had been resigned to accept again since the entrance of his newly made vampire, but needing the privacy that such a manner of existence allowed.

The ancient drifted down the scarcely lit hallways, pausing occasionally to admire a piece of art or architecture the Hellsing Organization had acquired throughout the years, reflecting back on his 500 years as a night walker. His age was beginning to weigh on him, making his shoulders slump and his energy drain. He had kissed the police girl merely on a whim and as a human ceremonial practice to commemorate the entrance of the New Year, but it seemed it had awakened a level of lust and arousal he hadn't faced since he was human so many years before.

Alucard had wandered out toward the balcony by this point and was given the slightest bit of comfort as the moonlight bathed him in alabaster radiance. Resigning that this would be the most pleasant place to contemplate, he leaned against a marble pillar, partially out of sight from any wandering guests and close enough to the railing that he could lean over and see the entirety of the Hellsing estate, primarily the rose maze Integra had ordered to be planted merely four months beforehand.

Images of his blood child swam in and out of focus behind the ancient's closed lids. Switching from memories, to fantasies he had dreamed of in the past few months. One moment Seras would be running with her gun shooting down ghouls with her eyes as red as the blood covering her tight yellow uniform, then the next she would be stark naked, her smooth white skin slashed by the blood of an enemy as she gracefully strode towards him with breasts bouncing up and down and wide hips sashaying.

The emotions of lust and ownership over his young ward were overtaking his sense of confusion and he could smell his own arousal as well as the blood from the hundreds of beating hearts below him in the courtyard.

He growled a kind of fierce wanting and lustful sound you hear from a wolf as he readies for the attack on a large animal. He paused for a moment and realized he was drowning in his emotions and snapped back to reality, pushing off from the pillar he had been leaning against he set about tracking down the police girl.

. . .

Seras stood poised on the roof like a conquering hero feeling the warm night air brush her spiked hair across her sensitive skin. The breeze was a relief from the fire burning inside the young vampire's body and mind which was sending shivers down her sides and arms to settle in her nether-regions. It felt as if the lips of her master had never left hers and that imaginary hands were touching her trying to stimulate the pleasure being felt to full orgasm, filling her with such heat that she was beginning to sweat. Overcome with the emotions of uncertainty and lust Seras threw caution to the wind and shed her clothes until she was standing completely exposed to the watching moon. Breasts thrust upward as she leaned back, eyes closed, arms outstretched and mouth slightly parted she filled her lungs with the sweet night air. The only sounds reaching her ears were the distant shrieks of bats and the shallow resonance of her own breathing.

The exposure to the elements was beginning to take effect as her temperature began to decline, settling on a comfortable 102. Her uncharacteristic actions had paid off and she knew she needed to dress herself again. The vampire looked around the roof trying to spot her familiar yellow uniform, but seeing only brown tile, then Seras looked over the edge of the roof and spotted her clothes - uniform, shoes, underwear, and stockings—in the hands of a completely drunk and less than attractive human male who was now searching the garden to spot the naked girl running around. Seras' heart dropped as she realized she was trapped on a roof in the middle of a party, butt naked and mildly horny.

The police girl clasped her hands together between her breasts and sank to her knees praying with all her will to the god she had looked to during her time as a human.

"Oh god, please, please, PLEASE, don't let anyone find me up here."

The vampire's delicate shoulders sagged down and she rose to her feet turning around and began to pace the angled roof with eyes fixated on the ground passing below her steps.

She was mid step when she ran into something hard and warm, her heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw the crimson eyes of her Sire burrowing into hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"M-M-Master! What are you…."Seras was cut off as she felt her Sire's large hands grip her bare butt cheeks. The police girl let out a satisfied moan as her body finally received the touch it had been craving, but just as soon as she felt the pleasure she was shocked back to full awareness of her vulnerable condition. She jumped away from Alucard and pressed her back against a chimney a good twenty feet from where he stood.

Alucard cleared the distance in four strides to come just centimeters away from her warm, exposed flesh. He drank in her beauty, he always knew she was a shapely girl, but never had he expected such curves. Her breasts were full and soft with complete perfect whiteness except for the pale pink nipples which stood erect; the waist of her body seemed to flow in an hourglass-like pattern leading to her shapely long legs and full, round bottom. It took every ounce of self control the ancient had to resist touching, toying and pleasing the supple flesh that stood before him and with a great deal of effort he looked Seras in her eyes.

"Police girl, what are you doing up here in the middle of winter? You'll catch your death," at that Alucard dryly chuckled at his own joke. The younger vampire didn't seem as amused and Nosferatu was beginning to understand why as the scent of the girl's arousal drifted up to his nose to tease his senses. Alucard smiled slyly from under the shadow of his hat and moved his hand to cup Seras' cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear and stroking her blushing flesh with his thumb forcing her eyes to look into his.

"You were going to ask me a question earlier, before I interrupted you, what was it?" Alucard was grinning at this point and had moved his other hand to the small of her back to bend her body into the contours of his. Seras' breath caught in her throat as she felt her nipples graze over her Master's trench coat. The ancient began to move his gloved hands down her sides and used one hand to grip her thigh and hook her leg around his waist as he moved his lips just a whisper away from hers.

"Well my Seras, that question of yours?"

"I-I-I just wanted to know how you felt towards me," Seras stuttered out feeling as if her heart would burst into a gallop from the shocks of pleasure her master was branding her with.

Alucard's face burst into a large Cheshire grin and he gave a deep, warm chuckle. "Well, maybe showing you would work better considering your current dress," he indicated her nudeness with his luxurious crimson eyes and pressed a passionate kiss onto the young vampire's neck.

When her sire made her aware of her lack of clothing, the Draculina moved hurriedly to cover herself with her hands.

Alucard roughly grabbed Seras by the wrists and pinned them against the stone of the chimney, moving so that his leg was between hers, allowing her no means to cover herself. The night walker moved his lips to whisper in her ear, "Don't, I want to see you, I've spent too many nights wondering about your body to miss even a second of its beauty," he began to trail his tongue down her neck, over her collarbone and circled it around her pert nipples lightly biting down on the tender flesh.

Seras was drowning in ecstasy as every inch of her body was wrapped in warmth and pleasure while her master worked his mouth across her sensitive breasts. She moved her legs to wrap around Alucard's waist feeling his large erection through his tight dress pants, wondering in the back of her mind how large he truly was. As the lust engulfed the young vampire another emotion sprang to the surface, doubt.

Was it possible that her master truly didn't feel attracted to her that way and was simply taking advantage of a young, ignorant and naked girl?

Tears began to flood Seras' vision as insecurity and the feeling of being used broke through her blissful arousal. The ancient sensed his child's distress and smelled saltwater; he quickly looked up to see a puffy eyed and sad little vampire. He moved his hands from her wrists to allow her to wipe away the tears, but the moment his hands left her skin she disappeared from the roof and into the mansion.

Alucard's smile vanished and he was left alone on the roof with the wind whipping his coat around his body with his silhouette a dark blot against the moon. His Seras, she was his now and he would not let her go, he had spent 500 years alone, hunting down other vampires, and for the first time he had grown a passion for one. This rarity would not escape him; he had waited long enough for a feeling quite like the lust, anger, passion and adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins. Full of possessive need the king of the night drifted back down into the empty hallways of the mansion. The hunt had begun and it wouldn't end until he could make Seras his mate and consummate their unity.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was a sickly-sweet mixture of alcohol and roses as Seras ran with light speed across the shadowed area of the courtyard to enter into the rose maze. The thorny bushes whipped against her vulnerable skin leaving large gashes to drip blood onto the already crimson petals of the passionate flowers. A fog had begun to lift from the earth, obscuring and blinding the vision of any human, drunk or otherwise, but the young vampire paced deeper into the maze with no trouble.

The silence was intoxicating, leaving one's imagination to wander into the most terrifying crevices of the mind. Images of her parents' death and her mother's raping fleeted across the Draculina's thoughts, unconsciously causing tears to well up in her eyes.

_Oh Great!, _She thought somberly, _I want to spend one night like a normal girl and I end up getting fondled by my master, getting cut up, having the displeasure of running around naked and crying over my parents. How could it get any worse? _She internally cringed at her cliché. 

The blonde fell backwards into a bush of recently cut lawn clippings and curled up into a ball, the night air was freezing on her skin but the pile was warm. The continuous envelopment of warmth began to lull the police girl to sleep, nearly putting her under before a familiar French accent broke through her reverie.

" J'aime l'oignon frît à l'huile,  
J'aime l'oignon quand il est bon,  
J'aime l'oignon frît à l'huile,  
J'aime l'oignon, j'aime l'oignon.  
Au pas camarade, au pas camarade,  
Au pas, au pas, au pas.  
Au pas camarade, au pas camarade,  
Au pas, au pas, au pas," The Captain of the Wild Geese sang, rather drunkenly, as he wandered through the 10 foot tall bushes.

"Mr. Bernadotte, Captain!" Seras called out, quietly at first, then growing in strength.

"Mon amour, Seras . . . Is that you?"

"Yes Sir," a quick brush of footsteps was heard as the Captain moved to find where the young vampire was. Then the tall, rugged man broke through the fog to come within a few feet of the police girl.

"Ahhhh, Seras, where have you been, me and the boys have been putting down the booze for hours without your . . .," the captain stopped mid-sentence, finally getting a good look at Seras and realizing she was completely naked, which the young vampire still hadn't realized yet. "Uh Seras . . . where are your clothes?"

The police girl looked down and realized with complete mortification that she was still naked, and then looked up with cheeks flushed a bright red while simultaneously covering her bosom and triangle.

The captain continued to stare, mesmerized by the girl's curves. The women he had slept with over the years didn't even compare to this little English tart. "Well I would say I was sorry for intruding, but you called me over, love," Pip smiled slyly, slowly beginning to close the distance between them with his long strides.

"No Captain Bernadotte, stay there, I'm not proper. Don't look," Seras panicked as she watched the Frenchman approach her without breaking stride even as she protested.

"Now love, you cannot expect a man to simply leave a young vulnerable girl like yourself to simply freeze to death in this cold," Pip purred as he stopped a foot away from a shivering and beautiful vampire who had her back turned to him, he licked his lips and grabbed Seras' waist, pulling her bottom against his hardened member covered only by his combat pants.

The police girl let out a yell as she broke her hips away from the captain and backed further into the bushes Pip had her pinned against. Fear evident in her eyes, the blonde searched for a way out that would leave her safe and keep the Captain unharmed. No such way seemed visible and she could feel the thorns of the roses slashing into her flesh mixed with the sting of pesticide washing over her open wounds, drawing new streams of blood to trail in rivers down her back. Bernadotte took Seras' momentary distraction as an opportunity to strike again and grabbed her breasts roughly with both hands, then covered her mouth with his, assaulting her tongue.

Seras' eyes went huge as she felt his strong hands grab her breasts causing pain and the feel of the Captain's tongue down her throat coupled with the taste of beer sent the police girl into convulsions of disgust, nearly causing her to vomit. However, Seras reasoned that once he had finished feeling up her breasts and exploring her mouth he would leave her alone. Then the rough sound of a zipper dragging down sent every nerve on the vampire's body on red alert.

The police girl moved her hands to rest on Pip's chest and pushed the Frenchman off her sending him flying 10 feet across the open space of the narrow maze. She bolted, running in the direction she had thrown the Captain, knowing that the end of the maze, in that particular direction, led to the back of the estate, where no one was sure to be. She was nearly in the clear when she felt a hand grip her ankle and that restraint caused her to fall flat on her face knocking her into unconsciousness.

She awoke 5 minutes later to find Pip on top of her, between her legs with his member's head resting at the entrance to her vagina, slowly forcing its way but being met with incredible resistance because the vampire was still a virgin. Bernadotte had both Seras' hands pinned to the ground and he was breathing heavily down on the police girl's face, suffocating her in the nauseating scent of booze. She felt weak, a good amount of blood had been lost in the struggle between them and the pesticides had kept her wounds from closing.

Seras' did the most reasonable thing she could do at that moment, she screamed. The noise like a loud, shrill and clearly distressed sound that reverberated across the maze and possibly the courtyard. No sooner had she finished the first scream did she hear a deep and clearly angered growl emanate from behind the Captain and a hand ripped the Frenchman back, off of Seras, by the neck. The blonde jerked upright to see who was her rescuer and saw her master holding Pip 5 feet above the ground by the throat with a look on his face that could scare even death itself into submission.

. . .

Alucard couldn't seem to hold the mongrel's throat hard enough to clearly show the French rat just how infuriated he was. So he began to constrict on the Captain's neck more and more, watching the man's face turn from red to purple and then white with eyes rolling back into his skull. He could hear Seras begging the ancient to drop the man with tears streaming down from her eyes, and that was the only reason why he released the asshole.

The anger was still burning inside the Vampire, but he had to put his Seras first. She was collapsed on the ground with her head in her hands as she wept intensely, convulsing with each intake of breath. Alucard looked down at her with concern and sadness, her misery had become his and he wanted nothing more than to make her smile and feel safe. He paced back to where the Captain's unconscious body lay, he took a moment to kick into Pip's chest and reveled in the sound of breaking ribs and then he took the jacket from around the mercenary's body. Carrying the jacket in his hands the ancient bent down to wrap it around Seras' delicate shoulders and told her to put her arms through the sleeves which she did almost unconsciously while she watched the older vampire with surprised fixation. With blood-tears still creeping down the childe's face Alucard picked her up bridal style and pressed her small frame against his broad chest.

Seras looked up into the strong jawed and composed face of her sire and felt safe, horribly emotionally wrecked, used, but safe. The blonde leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

That's how Sir Integra found them as they left the maze.


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard walked out of the garden, arms clutching Seras tightly to his chest using his demons to obscure their presence from the wandering humans still filling the mansion courtyard. He eyed the back Kitchen door seriously, using his sensitive hearing to detect the amount of humans inside; he was pleased to find that it was nearly empty (probably because everyone was at the party). He adjusted Seras' body so that his coat covered most of the police girl's body, hearing a faint groan of pain escape the young vampire's lips. Her cuts must be bothering her, her back was slashed into ribbons leaving the smell of her blood to tease the ancient's senses. Her injuries hadn't even begun to heal, and it certainly didn't help that she had been refusing blood since being turned, but he would fix that.

Striding forward, he ghosted through the throng of humans with deadly grace and precision, avoiding even the slightest brush of fabric or gust of wind to disturb the blissfully ignorant primates. His gloved hand swiftly pulled open the heavy metal door with ease and moved his head to look in the direction of the walk-in refrigerator. His vision was obstructed by the thin frame of his master nursing a glass of Brandy, upon seeing the tall vampire the leader of Hellsing gave a startled cough, half choking on her drink.

"Alucard, I didn't know you were still roaming about the party, what has kept you out among the humans for so long, Servant?" The long-haired blond asked curiously and placed her glass on the cool metal counter which stood beside her, lifting her body out of the relaxed stance she had kept whilst alone. The dark vampire didn't respond. Integra's eyes drifted over the figure before her, she noticed how his jacket seemed to expand around him almost as if….

" Alucard! What are you holding?" The blond shouted demandingly at the vampire. Just as she spoke the object lying in the ancient's grasp stirred, letting out a half-hearted sound of pain. Integra stalked forward and moved the jacket aside to reveal Seras to the florescent light of the kitchen. The small vampire was curled around the ancient's chest, clutching a small hand to the scarf that entwined the man's neck. The long legs of the girl were kept half bent at the knees by Alucard's gloved hand as was her back. She seemed to be almost naked with just a shirt to cover her which came up so high on her thighs that the bottom of her rear-end was slightly visible, this fact made the older blond blush in embarrassment for the younger girl. Integra looked back into the eyes of her servant, seeing a reserved seriousness there as if he were greatly restraining himself.

"Master, I need to attend to my childe. She seems to be injured and without proper feeding she isn't healing very well," Alucard said smoothly, hiding his irritation at being stopped rather well. The blond narrowed her gave but waved her hand dismissively and turned back to her brandy, deciding to get the details later, she did have eyes all over the manor after all.

The ancient moved forward swiftly, clearing the 200 feet from the door to the fridge in just a few strides. He turned the steel handle on the heavy metal door, releasing the large latch, which would have been extremely difficult for even a strong human to move, and pulled the door outward, slipping inside the room's cold space. The vampire shifted Seras in his arms gripping the girl's upper thighs in one hand so she leaned sitting up against him. The room around them was large enough to fit at least a dozen humans and the walls were lined completely with meats, cheeses, vegetables and fruits, all the food stuffs needed to feed the Hellsing Army. At the very back of the ice box there was a second door that glittered a black color with a red 'X' across the top, indicating that it was off limits to all humans. Alucard proceeded forward, opening this door like he had the last and propped it open with a block of wood that had been leaning against an adjacent wall. He flicked a light switch and the shelves of crimson liquid held in blood bags glittered attractively under the light of the medium sized room. As always there was a standard metal chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room, the no-life king bent over the chair and placed Seras on its seat, being careful not to reopen some of her closing wounds, moving her into a sitting position so her back was straight against the chair's. The dark man moved quickly to grab the chains he kept on a hook by the door and chained the young blond to the chair making sure to encase her legs, arms and chest. The moment the blood hit her lips she would go wild with blood lust, especially after being deprived of the life giving substance for so long, her inner demon would release from its cage to search for more blood.

The small blond felt cold metal hit the warm skin of her bottom and flinched back instinctively from the unforgiving ice-like substance, then the feeling spread to coil around her whole body, trapping her legs, arms, chest, and stomach tightly. She shivered violently and opened her eyes, cringing as a bright light penetrated her sight, temporarily blinding her, in that split second all the light coming in was cut off. She sat cold, confused and dazed in pitch-black darkness, and then she heard a door close ominously as a lock clanged almost simultaneously into place. The police girl's heart dropped into her stomach and her head whipped from side to side trying to see where she was and if anyone was near her.

A hand gripped the girl's jaw causing her head to stop moving and tilted it up to look at the ceiling, the hand added pressure to the space between her upper and lower jaw so her mouth opened partially. An object was then thrust between her lips; the texture was smooth and resilient, she lashed her tongue out to get a better picture in her mind of what it could be, it tasted familiar . . . like plastic. The girl's eyes opened wide and a metallic tasting liquid spilled over her tongue causing every cell in her body to be set on fire. Adrenaline and lust rushed into her limbs and her fangs grew long, as did her claws. The feeling was completely euphoric and the vampire found herself battling to stay in control of her mind as her demon thrashed into her consciousness. It was clawing its way to the surface making her want to break out of the what she guessed were chains that bound her and find a warm human to feed from.

As the young vampire was about to lose control a pair of bright red eyes shone brightly above her face filled with lust and hunger, a Cheshire smile spread beneath it.


End file.
